How I Can Help Make the World Great/Topics
"Oh great. I hate those topics. These piss me off, and I bet these could be a list of lies, powerful lies. Nothing more. They're just ruining the Grand Alliance since I heard about Trixie's prophecy yesterday, and I would cover my ears rather than listen to the long, boring speech that would blow my brains off. I hated the ceremony. Now my village hated this too." --Su Ji-Hoon, How I Can Help Make the World Great (chapter) This is''' the topics of the How I Can Make The World Great event''' that Arnold Perlstein said. After the How I Can Help Make the World Great cerermony,this topics can be into the lied topics that it caused the USRAC War enemies became stronger and weaken Grand Alliance's morale Topics Support *Abolishment of school uniforms in private schools *Agenda respecting *Aggression against the Coalition of the Red Star, the Global Liberation Union, the Beleninsk Pact, the New Central Powers and South Vietnam *Americanization *Annexation of Albania by Serbia *Annexation of Austria-Hungary by East Germany *Annexation of Bangladesh by India *Annexation of Bhutan by India *Annexation of Britanny by the United Kingdom *Annexation of Brunei by Indonesia *Annexation of Cambodia by Thailand *Annexation of Canada by the United States *Annexation of Central America by the United States *Annexation of Central Asia by Russia *Annexation of Denmark by the United Kingdom *Annexation of East Timor by Indonesia *Annexation of Eswatini by South Africa *Annexation of Finland by Russia *Annexation of Gerasecia by Equestria *Annexation of Iraq by the United States *Annexation of Ireland by the United Kingdom *Annexation of Kashmir by China *Annexation of Kosovo by Serbia *Annexation of Lesotho by South Africa *Annexation of Malaysia by Indonesia *Annexation of Maldives by India *Annexation of Mexico by the United States *Annexation of Mindanao by Indonesia *Annexation of Mongolia by China *Annexation of Mozambique by South Africa *Annexation of Myanmar by India *Annexation of Namibia by South Africa *Annexation of Nepal by India *Annexation of Normandy by the United Kingdom *Annexation of North Vietnam by China *Annexation of Northern Luzon by China *Annexation of Scandinavia by the United Kingdom *Annexation of Singapore by Indonesia *Annexation of South Laos by North Laos *Annexation of Sri Lanka by India *Annexation of Taiwan by China *Annexation of Ukraine by Russia *Annexation of the Baltic states by Russia *Annexation of the Caribbean by the United States *Annexation of the Caucasus by Russia *Annexation of the Coral Sea Islands by Indonesia *Annexation of the Low Countries by the United Kingdom *Annexation of the Philippines (except Mindanao and Northern Luzon) by the United States *Annexation of the Senkaku Islands by China *Annexation of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command by the United States *Annexation of Uruguay by Brazil *Annexation of West Germany by East Germany *Annexation of Yugoslavia by Serbia *Anti-cultural Marxism *Anti-Rubyist aggression *Armenian Genocide denial *Arrestation of college students *Arrestation of political opponents *Arrestation of religious leaders *Arrestation of teachers, writers and scientists (except those who attend the How I Can Help Make the World Great ceremony) *Article 13 *Attacks against political opponents *Ban on Dungeons & Dragons *Ban on energy drinks *Ban on mockingjay symbols *Ban on pornography *Ban on prostitution *Ban on The Owl House *Ban on the Tropico video game franchise *Ban on violent video games *Bans on foreign companies *Beauty pageants for all ages and all genders *Becoming a fairytale kingdom *Big Brother *Belkan-Osean border wall *Brexit *Burning of books *Capital punishments *Capture of Emperor Silbergeld and overthrow of Gerasecia *Censorship of subversive music *Child punishments *Children's Online Privacy Protection Act *Chinese claims over South China Sea *Christian extremism *Civilian recruitment *Climate change denial *Closure of congresses *Closure of embassies *Closure of family entertainment centers everyday by 3:00PM *Closure of small businesses *Coal industry *Collapse of Portugal, Ireland, Italy, Greece and Spain *Communist takeover of Lebanon *Conscription *Conservatism *Construction of atomic power plants *Construction of defenses in settlements *Construction of military schools *Construction of mines *Construction of oil fields *Construction of prisons *Construction of railways *Construction of roads *Cool kid supremacy *Creation of governmental radio programs *Creation of political alliances *Creation of taxes *Creationism *Criminalization of racism *Crusades *Cyberwarfare *Deals with drug cartels *Deals with the mafia *Declaration of curfews *Declaration of war for Britain against the European Union *Decrease of cultural investments *Decrease of labor rights *Deforestation *Degradation of Africa *Denial about the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki *Destruction of Hong Kong *Destruction of the Democratic Party *Destruction of the Rebel Alliance *Destruction of vaccines *Discouragement of attendants *Dominance of the Republican Party over the Democrat Party in the United States *Donetsk People's Republic and Luhansk People's Republic *End of alliance between the United States and the Philippines *English Socialism *English-only policies in public and private places *Equalism *Expansion and creation of new US military bases (foreign and national) *Expansion of the COPPA law by the FTC over video streaming websites and all known child-friendly content on the Internet *Expansion of travel bans *Exploitation of oil *Extensions of presidential terms *Extensions of working hours *Extreme atheism *Extermination of Bubi people by the government of Equatorial Guinea *Extermination of Rohingyas by the government of Myanmar *Far-right politics *Financing of allies *Financing of paramilitary groups *Flat Earth theory *Formal music *Freezing of public spending *Frequent nuclear testing *Fundings for re-election *Gladiatorial combat *Grand Alliance *Heterosexuality *Higher security *Holocaust denalists *Homophobia *Ignorance of human rights *Illegalization of drugs *Implementation of permanent martial law *Import taxation *Incentivated xenophobia *Increase of basic income *Increase of cabinet fundings *Increase of military pensions *Increase of military powers *Increase of sale taxes *Increase of security personnel *Increase of social benefits *Inquisition *Internet police *Invasion and division of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command *Invasion and division of the Werman Reich *Invasion of Poland *Investments in education *Investments in nuclear weaponry *Investments in sports *Islamophobia *Land confiscation for military training *Legalization of bullying *Legalization of gambling *Legalization of militias *Liberal Party of the Philippines *Life imprisonment *Longer school days and office days *Lowering of age for criminal majority *Machiavellianism *Mandatory attendance of formal events *Mandatory dress codes *Mandatory military service *Mandatory nightouts of parents and babysitting of children *Mandatory pay-per-view boxing, kickboxing and MMA fights *Mandatory viewing of awards shows *Mandatory viewing of beauty pageants *Mandatory viewing of political speeches *Maoism *Mass censorship *Mercenaries *Mexican-US border wall *Militarism *Military modernization *Mind control *Morale boost on the Grand Alliance *Morale drop on the Coalition of the Red Star, Beleninsk Pact, New Central Powers, Global Liberation Union and South Vietnam *Nationalization of media sectors *Nationalization of schools *New US states *NewSpeak *Non-renewable energy *Nuclear bombing of Iraq *Nuclear bombings on tropical cyclones *Nuclear power *Nuclear weapons *Official annexation of Crimea by Russia *One party, two systems *Orwellianism *Outlawing LGBT rights *Parliamentary amendments *Police brutality *Political schools *Presidential pardons *Prohibition *Private banks *Private healthcare *Privatization of companies *Privatization of post offices *Pro-life choices *Propaganda movies *Pseudoscience *Purges *Realization of chemtrails *Reduction of educational funds *Reduction of scientific investments *Reinstation of the Gaddafi family into Libya *Renegotiation of debts *Republican Party *Resumption of apartheid policies *Return of King Sombra *Reunification of Korea under North Korean governance *Revocations of constitutions *Schools and office works only, including military and police service *Second Armament *Second Holodomor *Second Philippine-American War *Secret polices *Security funding *Serbian invasion of Albania and Yugoslavia (mainly Croatia) *Shutdown of parliaments and creation of senates *Singing of national anthems at schools (only in English, and not in native languages) *Slavery *Sneak attacks on neutral countries and worlds *Spionage programs *Social Darwinism *Stalinism *Stop Online Privacy Act *Stricter policies on the Grand Alliance *Supremacy of the upper-class *Surveillance *Survival of the fittest *Suspension of human rights *Tax reform *Taxation of bank profits *Taxation of lower-class, working-class and middle-class citizens *Taxation of religious buildings *Taxation of public performance events *Totalitarianism *Traditionalism *Transition of parliamentary and semi-presidential republics (including monarchies) into presidential republics *Ultranationalism *Views against peace *War against Iran *Warmongers *Westboro Baptist Church *Whitefield Academy (Kentucky) *Women's rights *Worsening of working conditions *Zionism Against *Abortion *Anime and preschool shows *BBC *Beleninsk Pact, the Coalition of the Red Star, the Global Liberation Union, the New Central Powers and South Vietnam *Beliefs of Santa Claus *Berlin Conference *Blaming on the oppositions *Cancellation of school due to extreme weather conditions *Casual music *Child protection laws *Climate commitments *CNN *Corruption *Day-offs *Democrat Party *Disarmament laws *Drugs, alcohol and tobacco *European Union *Evolution theory *Existence of Switzerland and other neutral states *FATAH and HAMAS *Financing cultural projects *First Amendment *Free healthcare *Free housing *Freemasons *Fundings for free shows *G20 *Geneva Convention *Gun disarmament *Hijabs *Holy See *Homosexuality *Hong Kong protests *Human rights *Independence of Armenia *International law *Islam *Joint Comprehensive Plan of Action *LGBT communities *LGBT rights *Liberalism *Modern and futuristic technology *NATO *Neopaganism *Net neutrality *New York Times *New Central Powers' imperialist policies *Non-Aligned Movement *Non-propaganda movies *Nuclear disarmament *ObamaCare *Opinion respecting *Peace *Peoples' councils *Ponyville Conference *Pop music *Protestantism *Public banks *Public healthcare *Re-election limits *Renewable energy *Resignation on jobs *Rock music *Roman Catholic Church *Ruby Rose *Rubyism *Secrecy *Silbervia Conference *Terrorism *''Thomas the Tank Engine'' *Trade unions *Treason *Union contributions *United Nations *Unpolitical schools *Vic Mignogna *Views against war *Weekends *''Winx Club'' *Worshipping of Talos Category:How I Can Help Make the World Great Category:Lists